Cadence Nash
Cadence: ''"Nobody steals my date unless I want my date stolen!"'' - Cadence in The Triangle. Cadence is the new bad girl to Lakewood. It is pretty obvious she didn't like Hayley Steele at first, when Jake was going to ask Hayley out Cadence tricked him into asking her out. She is also half-Blood Thrasher shown in The Monster Within. She was sent to the Monster World by Jake in Oh, Brother, but escaped back into the Human World in Through the Looking Glass, and is thus in the Human World in later episodes. Relationships Mr. Stockley Mr. Stockley wanted to welcome Cadence with a box of things. But Cadence told him if she gets suspended, arrested, or detention she'll never speak to him again. In "Through The Looking Glass", Mr. Stockly gives Candace several books to help her control her monster side, which she accepts with a smile. Jake Collins When Jake was about to ask Hayley on a date Cadence tricked him into asking her. But their date turns out not to be that bad because it seems Cadence and Jake have some things in common like: comic books, foozeball, etc. When Jake shows her his comic book he's making she ask if thats Hayley and he says he draws every girl he thinks pretty,he also said he thinks Cadence is pretty. They dated for a while, but broke up. After a reconcile, they are now friends. Hayley Steele When the two first meet they get off to a very rocky start, with Cadence believing Hayley to be predictable and dating Jake to successfully make Hayley jealous, but later the two begin toget along more. Hayley is also the first member of The Troop who knew Cadence's secret. They are now considered friends, after Hayley helps save Cadence in the Monster World. (See: Cadley) Felix Garcia While attempting to fight with Hayley, Cadence ends up accidentally punching Felix after he unfreezes her. Kirby Cadworth Bankroft III She didn't like it when Kirby put his arm around her in Mirrors. But in Road Trip she helps Kirby with his campaign to become Green Czar. He thanks her and says he wanted to make friends, and he had, one in particular (referring to Cadence). She says they are friends too. (See: Kirbence) Gino Nash She doesn't like her brother's attitude to their monster side and is disgusted by the fact that he feeds on humans. Despite this, she still loves her brother deep down. Species Cadence despises her hybrid species, as it makes her feel like a freak among both humans and monsters, and it causes an uncontrollable urge to feast on other monsters at times. Trivia *She rides a motorcyle to school. *In The Triangle, if one looks closely in a shot when Cadence and Jake are dating, Cadence's shadow is seen to have a tail, possibly hinting her status as a half-Blood Thrasher. *She was probably arrested as: **The picture of Cadence from her old school shows her being handcuffed by a policeman. **Hayley directly implied this in The Monster Within. *She possibly has a crush on Jake. *She is good at foozeball. *She is half-human, half-Blood Thrasher. Gallery Click click here. Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 2 Monsters Category:Humanoid Monsters Category:Semi Shape Shifters Category:Antagonists